Si Te Amo, Tengo que Dejarte Ir
by XMoonWolf
Summary: Lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió un buen summary para este fic, así que es mejor leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno antes de continuar con mi actual fic en proceso, me gustaría poner un fic que me vino a la mente hace ya algún tiempo.**

"**Si Te Amo Tengo Que Dejarte Ir"**

Caía la noche en la ciudad de Odaiba, se hallaba un ambiente muy triste, y era que en una banca, en un parque que se podía ver que era muy viejo, se encontraba una silueta cabizbaja, era un chico de unos 12 años, se veía en su mirada que había estado llorando por largo rato.

-_Me tardé tanto_ – Se pudo percibir que emitió palabras, pero lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que nadie podría haberlo oído.

Todo su mundo se le derrumbó tan solo en esa misma mañana, se tardó mucho.

-Él me advirtió que esto me pasaría – Dijo levantando la mirada, que tenía ya mucho tiempo mirando el suelo, hacia el cielo que comenzaba a presentar hermosas luces a lo largo del firmamento – Debí hacerte caso Davis, debí hacerlo antes – Su mirada bajó, pero luego giró hacia su derecha, junto a él, en la banca, se encontraba un ramo de rosas, de las cuales ya solo quedaban los cuerpos secos de aquellas bellas flores que solían presentar un hermoso color rojizo – Todo por mi cobardía... por mi tonta y estúpida cobardía – Sus manos comenzaron a tornarse en puños... puños cargados de ira... una ira descomunal que nadie debería de cargar – ESTE es el peor día de mi vida – Dijo casi en un grito, soltando un golpe contra la banca, inclusive se pudo llegar a oír que ésta se agrietó – Y ESE fue el momento más doloroso de mi vida – Sus recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente mientras volvía a esa horrible mañana…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Había despertado tarde, y su meta era llegar temprano para recibirla, bueno, así son las cosas, quieres despertar temprano y te levantas más tarde de lo usual.**_

_**Llegó por fin a la tan ansiada aula, llevaba el ramo en su mano derecha, revisó su reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la clase, sintió como a su corazón le iba a dar un infarto de los nervios, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la peor escena para sus ojos…**_

_**Kari se encontraba tomada de las manos con un compañero de su clase: Clay; T.K. lo había estado viendo durante semanas, se quería acercar a Hikari, Davis le había advertido a T.K., que si no se armaba de valor pronto, Clay le ganaría la batalla sin pelear.**_

_**-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – T.K. ya no sabía qué hacer.**_

_**-Clay, yo… - T.K. sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir - …Acepto.**_

_**T.K. agachó la cabeza mientras se disponía a salir, sintió la mirada de Kari sobre él, así que se dispuso a caminar más rápido, oyó como pasos acelerados lo seguía, T.K. ocultó el ramo poniéndolo en frente de él para que no lo viera, vio un pasillo y pasó por él.**_

_**-¡T.K.! – Kari se quedó perpleja al no encontrarlo, se dio la vuelta cabizbaja, su andar era lento, T.K. miró eso con tristeza, se hallaba tras la puerta del salón de música.**_

_**-T.K. – El mencionado casi da un salto hasta el techo al sentir tan de repente una mano sobre su hombro – Tranquilo soy yo – Dijo preocupada la voz por la reacción del rubio.**_

_**-Catalina – Dijo T.K. al calmarse y ver de quién se trataba – Lo siento yo…**_

_**-¿Huías? – Dijo la chica tratando de adivinar la razón de su nerviosismo; era una chica rubia con el pelo largo, esbelta de ojos azules, era muy parecida a él pero su cabello era más claro.**_

_**-Lo siento, emm… Ya me voy – Dijo T.K. antes de disponerse a salir y dejar a una Catalina muy confusa.**_

_**Se dispuso a salir de la institución, sus pasos eran lentos, su cabeza gacha y la mirada triste, con esa imagen llegó a un parque, un parque que le trajo buenos recuerdos.**_

_**-Si tan solo pudiera volver a esos tiempos – T.K. veía en el tobogán a dos niños, una pequeña castaña de inocente mirada y un niño rubio pequeño que jugaba alegre con la niña en el tobogán, pero lentamente se desvanecieron regresando a T.K. a la realidad.**_

_**Solo pudo dirigirse hacia una banca cercana y sentarse en ella, colocó el ramo junto a él y dejó que el sol hiciera con él lo que quisiera, miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de que lágrimas comenzaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas, agachó la cabeza sin preocuparse de quemarse ya que el clásico gorro que llevaba le daba sombra n el cuello, llevaba una playera de manga larga, y sus manos estaban colgadas cubiertas por la sombra de su cabeza, se dispuso a quedarse ahí y desahogarse en silencio.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-No me puedo seguir mortificando – Dijo T.K. dando un tremendo golpe contra la banca antes de ponerse de pie, se limpió la cara y se dispuso a irse – Si te amo tengo que dejarte ir, aun cuando eso implique que yo sufra, solo quiero verte sonreír.

-_She ain't got riches, but she's got fashion, she ain't a model, but camera's flashing _– Esa melodía detuvo a T.K., sabía quién era, pero le era difícil siquiera contestar la llamada.

Él sabía que debía contestar, había estado ausente todo el día y tenía que regresar, aunque se sentiría más cómodo si fuera su madre quien lo llamara. Contesto la llamada y espero lo que le cayera encima.

-¡T.K.!, ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – Escuchó en un ensordecedor grito la miga de T.K. desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Kari, ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo con simpleza el rubio, intentaba disimular para evitar que las cosas se salgan de proporción, aunque le parecía que ya era tarde.

-¡¿QUE, QUÉ SUCEDE?, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES INTENTAR HACERTE EL DESCENTENDIDO DESPUÉS DE HABERTE DESAPARECIDO TODO EL DÍA? – T.K. estaba a punto de pedirle que baje un poco el tono de su voz, pero la castaña le ganó la palabra – _Me preocupaste _– T.K. no pudo sentirse más basura al oír la MUY destruida voz de su amiga y amada.

-Kari, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, ya me iba a casa – Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de proponerse continuar.

-_Por favor vuelve_ – Las tristes palabras de Kari le partían el alma a T.K., pero solo le quedaba cumplirle ese última deseo a su querida Hikari.

T.K. solo se dispuso a ir a casa, pero no sabía lo que pasaría después, algo que no se habría esperado jamás…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno decidí que lo mejor era separarlo por capítulos, en sí ponerlo como One-shot sería muy largo así que aquí tienen el 2° Capítulo

"**Peleas"**

El trayecto a su casa fue una eternidad para él, aunque solo se encontrase a unas 3 cuadras, pero igual le era difícil volver, no sabía con qué cara le haría frente a su mamá.

Llegó a casa y buscó la llave en su bolsillo – Ay no – Dijo T.K. al ver que había dejado la llave adentro, tomó todo el valor que pudo y tocó la puerta, pero se sorprendió totalmente al ver quién le abrió la puerta.

-¡T.K.! – Se escuchó en todo el lugar el grito alegre de Kari, la cual no esperó ni un solo instante para lanzarse contra el rubio para abrazarlo, aunque esta acción provoca que ambos casi se caigan, lo tomó totalmente desprevenido al chico.

-Kari, tranquila estoy bien - Dijo al sentir como se humedecía su pecho, en serio le dolía que llorara – Por favor deja de llorar – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-Lo siento, ya te empapé la camisa – Dijo viendo la gran mancha que dejó en la camiseta del rubio.

- Kari eso no me importa – Dijo T.K. tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, algunas lágrimas seguían en sus mejillas, lágrimas que el limpió de inmediato – Odio verte llorar.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto – Dijo Kari en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó T.K. al no haber podido escuchar lo que dijo.

-¡QUE NO ME VUELVAS A HACER ESTO! – El grito de Kari casi provoca miedo en T.K.

-No te preocupes no volverá a pasar – Dijo de manera tranquilizante T.K.

-¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? – T.K. volteó al lugar de donde provenía la voz y su rabia un pudo ser mayor al ver que se trataba de Clay – Sé que lo extrañaste todo el día pero no es para que estén TAN abrazados – Dijo en un tono entre celoso y posesivo.

-Por favor Clay, no tienes por qué tratarlo así – Dijo Kari volteándose, pero sin despegarse del pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué no puedo defender el noviazgo que tengo? – Dijo en un tono enojado el chico.

-Oye no tienes por qué hablarle así a Hikari – T.K. se puso a Hikari detrás de él para hacerle frente al enojado chico.

-Tú mejor ni te metas Takaishi – Dijo Clay empujando a T.K. al suelo para ver a Hikari a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? – Le gritó Hikari a Clay dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, y yendo a ayudar a T.K. a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias Kari – Dijo T.K. al ver a la castaña ayudarlo a levantarse, al estar sentado en una banca casi un día entero, y sin comer o beber, le provocó algo de inestabilidad en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo tratas así, Clay? – Dijo Kari con una cara llena de ira hacia su novio.

-La pregunta es: "¿Por qué lo tratas así tú a él?", se supone que YO soy tu novio, se supone que YO soy la persona a la que debes darle tus mejores cuidados no a ÉL – En Clay se veía que en cualquier momento iba a golpear algo.

-No, se supone que eres mi novio y debes aceptar los tratos que les doy a mis amigos – Dijo Kari con mirada decidida a Clay, cosa que hizo que T.K. se alegrara.

-Entonces dices que ese trato se lo das a todos, ¿Preocuparte por no verlo en clases, preguntarle a todas las personas posibles sobre su paradero, desesperarte al no encontrarlo en casa, llorar descontroladamente cuando ni su padre o hermano te dicen que no te pueden responder ninguna pregunta, ese es el trato que le das a todos tus amigos? – A medida que la pregunta avanzaba, la ira de Clay aumentaba, la cabeza de Hikari bajaba, y la sonrisa de T.K. se volvía cada vez más difícil de contener.

-Por favor Clay, yo…

-¡NO!, ¡NADA DE QUE POR FAVOR! – Kari subió rápidamente la mirada y ver a Clay con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¡No creo que trates así a todos tus amigos!, así que elige, ¿él o yo?

-Cla-

-¡NO! ¿ÉL O YO? – volvió a interrumpirla Clay, cosa que provocó la ira pura de T.K.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ! – Dijo T.K. poniéndose en frente del chico más bajo que él, en su cara su cara se podía ver que le daría un golpe en cualquier segundo.

-Déjalo T.K. – Dijo Kari jalando a T.K. del brazo para que se aleje de Clay – Él ya se iba.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Clay sin creer eso último.

-Que te vas, terminamos – La cara de Hikari no mostraba temor, sino decisión; en cambio T.K. se quedó como estatua por la sorpresa.

-¿En serio lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? – Preguntó Clay de forma arrogante.

-Antes que a ti y antes que a todos – Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en el rostro de T.K., una tan grande, que parecía que en cualquier momento la cara se le iba a atorar.

-Si así es como lo quieres… ¡BIEN! – Les gritó en la cara a ambos antes de darse media vuelta e irse mientras maldecía a lo bajo.

-Qué cretino – Masculló Kari, cosa que sorprendió a T.K., no le había afectado en lo absoluto, más bien se veía más liberada.

T.K. vio como Kari giraba su mirada y la ponía sobre él, esto provocó nervios en el rubio.

-¿Entramos? – Preguntó ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Mmm, está bien –Dijo T.K. abriendo la puerta y dándole paso para que entre, de aquí en más sabía que tenía que contenerse, desde hace algún tiempo le era casi imposible resistir la tentación de besarla y temía no controlarse ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ya Nunca Más"**

Los chicos habían entrado a la casa T.K. colgó la camisa que llevaba encima de su playera y recién se percató de un pequeño detalle…

- ¿Mi madre no está?

-¡Oh Dios!, ¡Tu Mamá! – Dijo Kari corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué sucede con ella? – Preguntó él asustado ante la reacción de la castaña.

-Fue a la comisaría porque no aparecías – La frase provocó alivio y a la vez preocupación en T.K. – Hola, llamo para hablar con la señora Natsuko Takaishi, presentó una denuncia de desaparición sobre el paradero de Takeru Takaishi, solicito retirar la denuncia ya que el civil apareció y la señora Takaishi puede volver tranquila – La voz de Hikari habló sin rodeos y tranquila, aunque sentía una mirada sobre ella.

-_Emm… muy bien nosotros nos encargamos_ – Se oyó la voz de la operadora un poco confusa al otro lado de la línea, Kari colgó y se dio vuelta para encontrar a un T.K. con una ceja arriba.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Kari con nervios al ver la cara de sorpresa de T.K.

-Que te dije que no vieras tanto C.S.I. – Dijo T.K. antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Vamos si tú fuiste el que estuvo junto a mí en la maratón de las primeras 3 temporadas – Se defendió Kari provocando unas cuantas carcajadas en T.K.

-Bueno, ahora preparemos algo de comer ¿no? – Dijo T.K. antes de que el ENORME estruendo casi inhumano de su estómago lo delatara – Muero de hambre.

-Ay T.K. – Dijo Kari antes de abrazar una vez más al rubio, apoyándose en su pecho – No vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Si?

-Tranquila no lo haré – T.K le correspondió el abrazo – Ya nunca más – Esto lo dijo separándose un poco de ella, lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, la miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos que tantas noches lo mantuvo despierto, y que aprovechaba en ver cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, T.K. apoyó su frente en la de ella, sintió su respiración, le fue casi mágico, pero… - ¿Mmm? – Fue lo único que pudo emitir el rubio al ver la acción de Kari, lo había besado, si, lo estaba besando, él no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, solo pudo ver como su cuerpo comenzó a ser mandado por su corazón, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a él, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, T.K. solo pudo pensar: _"Si esto es un sueño… mato al que me despierte"_, se sentía en las nubes, los labios de ambos se entrelazaban una y otra vez, se veían con experiencia a pesar de su corta edad, pero como todo buen momento, algo tiene que acabarlo, y en este caso, fue la necesidad de aire lo que los separó, aunque T.K. en ese momento deseaba no tener pulmones solo por un momento más junto a ella. Una vez más sus apoyaron sus frentes en la del otro, mientras intentaban normalizar su respiración hasta que todo quedó en silencio, uno que fue interrumpido por la voz de la castaña.

-Lo siento, yo… - Pero no pudo terminar, algo le tapó la boca, y se sorprendió al ver que eran los labios de T.K. los que no la dejaban hablar.

-Te amo – Fue lo único que pudo oír Hikari, se sorprendió hasta casi desmayarse, pero la sorpresa del rubio era incluso más grande – _"¿De dónde salió eso?"_ – Pensó el rubio, le fue tan difícil por tanto tiempo y ahora le salió tranquilamente, aunque lo hizo sin pensar, estaba aterrado, ¿Cómo reaccionará?, pero la respuesta fue la mejor que T.K. iba a poder escuchar alguna vez…

-Yo también – El corazón de T.K. casi explota, le latía demasiado rápido, nunca esperó que esa fuera su respuesta en una situación como esta, ahora solo pudo sonreír casi bobamente, no sabía cómo expresar su felicidad, ahora solo pudo atinar a besarla una vez más, nadie lo iba a detener, ni aunque muriera por asfixia se separaría de ella, pero un pensamiento le cortó esa meta: _"Si muero es posible que la mate conmigo"_, solo por ese pensamiento sin categoría es que pudo separarse de ella, no podía hacerle eso por un deseo tan egoísta.

-Perdón – Fue lo único que pudo decir, la vergüenza lo invadía, pero se sonrojó cuando sintió las manos de Kari elevar su rostro.

-No sabes cuánto esperé solo por besarte aunque sea solo por un momento, y ahora no sé qué decirte.

-El que se moría por besarte era yo y ahora solo quiero estar junto a ti… hasta la muerte – Las palabras de Takeru se volvían cada vez más suaves, y era que a medida que avanzaban sus palabras, también avanzaba su rostro al de ella, pero se detuvo a tan solo unos milímetros - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí – Dijo Hikari teniendo una tenue sonrisa y terminar de cortar la distancia entre los dos, para unirse en un beso que simbolizó su promesa, promesa que no sería rota en ningún momento – Solo no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo de hoy.

-Desaparecí porque no quería interrumpirlos, porque quería verte feliz, y porque si te amo tengo que dejarte ir si ese es tu deseo.

-No necesitarás hacer eso – Dijo Hikari aún abrazada a él – Yo te amo.

Pero una vez más un gran estruendo de parte del estómago de T.K. los interrumpió.

-Perdóname.

-No perdóname a mí, por mi culpa no preparamos nada.

- No digas eso, por este momento me privaría de comer y beber, aun cuando no lo haya hecho en semanas.

-T.K. – Dijo Kari abrazándolo una vez más – Ahora a cocinarte algo que te vas a morir.

-No exageres, mientras estés tú, haré mi mayor esfuerzo por vivir – Dijo T.K. provocando un gran sonrojo en la castaña – Oye, ¿Qué haces? – Dijo T.K. al ver que Kari lo sentó en la mesa.

-Yo te cocinaré – Dijo Kari poniéndose un delantal que estaba colgado.

-No, tú me dejas ayudarte – Dijo T.K. antes de recibir un último beso de Kari – _Bueno, pero no te quemes_ – Dijo rápidamente T.K., provocando una risilla en Kari.

Al terminar Hikari de cocinar, T.K. puso la mesa, pero justo cuando iba a poner el tercer plato para su madre el teléfono lo detuvo.

-¿Si? – Dijo Kari contestando – Oh, bien… E-Está bien – T.K. pudo notar que Kari se puso roja y nerviosa.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó T.K.

-Tu madre, dijo que en su trabajo tenía que cubrir un proyecto y que llegaría mañana…

-Ah bueno – Dijo T.K., guardando el tercer plato – Y, ¿Qué te dijo para que te pongas nerviosa?

-Que no hagamos "travesuras".

-¡CRASH! – A T.K. se le cayó el plato al suelo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

T.K. solo miró a Kari con una cara de vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca, se acercó a un armario y sacó una escoba, en cambio Kari se sintió un poco mal al hacer que a T.K. se le cayera el plato por su comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Si de Verdad Te Amo, Tengo que Dejarte Ir"**

Luego de que T.K. limpiara los pedazos del plato roto, luego de replicarle y replicarle a Kari de que no estaba tan mal como para no limpiar su accidente, comenzaron a cenar y hablaron sobre cosas cotidianas, con uno que otro cumplido y sonrojo, cualquiera en la situación de T.K. habría comido como si no hubiera un mañana, pero él comía tranquilamente, tomaba conciencia de con quién se encontraba, y así transcurrió la noche hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Oh no – Dijo Kari mirando el reloj de la pared – Son las 11:45.

-Ya es muy tarde, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes a dormir.

-Emm si – Dijo Kari acercándose al teléfono.

-_¿Kari, dónde estás? _– Se oyó la voz de Tai al otro lado de la línea.

-En casa de T.K., ya volvió, su madre no está y ya es muy tarde, ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

-_Claro, solo vuelve temprano en la mañana._

-¿No te vas a molestar?

-_Estás con Takeru, ¿Por qué debo preocuparme?_

-Ahh, OK, nos vemos mañana.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que sí y que no se va preocupar porque estoy contigo.

-Amm, bueno, Emm, tu dormirás en mi cuarto, mamá siempre que sale deja su cuarto cerrado si yo no estoy, y ya que yo no estaba y esto no estaba previsto, solo dormiré en el sofá, no hay problema.

-Emm, T.K. no suelo dormir sola, siempre duermo con mi hermano, y cuando duermo en casa de Yolei, duermo con ella en su habitación.

-Entonces – Comenzó T.K. abrazándola por la espalda – Dormiré contigo.

-Pero no haremos "eso" – Dijo Hikari haciéndose la ofendida.

-1° Somos niños, 2° No lo decía en ese sentido y 3° Te amo.

Esto último provocó un sonrojo en Hikari, por lo que decidió ir al baño a lavarse para ir a dormir, pero recordó que no tenía cepillo de dientes, por lo que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Kari – La llamó T.K. – Ten – Dijo lanzándole un paquete.

Al abrirlo Kari encuentra un cepillo de dientes amarillo.

-T.K., ¿No lo necesitas?

-Dentro de 3 meses.

-Gracias – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cual provocó un leve sonrojo en el rubio.

Kari fue a lavarse y al salir no pudo hacer una pregunta, pero sin querer fue en voz alta.

-¿Y qué pijama uso ahora?

-Esta –Dijo T.K. por detrás de ella pasándole por la cintura una pijama color rosa.

-¿Y esto?

-Mi tía nos envió por correo nuestros regalos de navidad a mí y a una prima y se equivocó al poner las identificaciones.

-Y ¿Tu prima no la querrá?

-Dijo que la guardara por algún caso y este creo que es uno.

-Gracias amor.

-D-De nad-da – El apodo avergonzó hasta no poder más al pobre T.K.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que nadie me llamó así antes, o al menos de la manera que tú lo haces.

-Awww, entonces será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando _"querido"_ – Dijo Kari antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a T.K. e irse al baño cambiarse y dejar a un muy rojo T.K. pensativo en el pasillo.

T.K. fue a su habitación a cambiarse, cualquier otro se habría puesto a limpiar como un loco, pero él no tenía nada que ordenar, es uno de los que siempre mantienen su habitación ordenada, así que nada de vergüenzas; al terminar llevaba puesto un pijama verde sin partes holgadas, pero cómodo; al terminar pudo oír la puerta del baño cerrarse, por lo que decidió poner unas cobijas en el suelo para recostarse ahí.

Kari iba por el pasillo y al llegar al cuarto de T.K. vio la puerta entre abierta por lo que decidió entrar, pero no sin antes tocar, y al abrir la puerta vio a T.K. en su pijama, cosa que le provocó un sonrojo, y se sonrojó aún más al verlo como hipnotizado mirándola.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco nerviosa por la mirada del rubio.

-¿Qué no puedo admirar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – Dijo T.K. totalmente embobado por la castaña; llevaba un pijama rosa que delineaba toda su figura, le quedaba exacto, cosa que hacía que T.K. se ponga más menso por ella.

-Pues no si lo haces así – Dijo antes de que T.K. negara con la cabeza y le permitiera el paso, se quedó sorprendida, hubiera esperado ver una habitación desordenada como la de un chico común, pero lo que encontró fue una totalmente ordenada, se veía que el rubio le gustaba mantenerse ordenado, pero notó algo que la dejó extrañada.

-¿Por qué hay frazadas en el piso?

-Ahh, es que pensé que sería mejor cederte la cama, así estarías más cómoda – Pero la respuesta para T.K. fue una sonrisa y una negación de parte de Kari, la cual avanzó hasta las frazadas y las levantó, luego las dobló y las guardó en el armario de T.K.

-Estaré más cómoda si estoy… aquí – Dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de T.K., cosa que hizo que este la abrazara, le encantaba abrazarla, respirar su aroma, aroma que solo ella tiene, y sentir su calor.

Kari se separa un poco de él, cosa que no le gustó mucho al rubio – Vamos a dormir – Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un gran bostezo tapándose la boca.

-Claro.

-¡T.K.!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Casi gritó Kari al sentir a T.K. tomarla en brazos de repente.

-Nada, solo estoy llevando a mi amada a la cama.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Que voy a recostar a mi amada en la cama para dormir – Dijo T.K. rodando los ojos y recostando a Kari en la cama, a veces le sorprendía la manera de malinterpretar las frases que uno puede llegar a decir.

T.K. apagó las luces y se recostó junto a Kari, en el momento en que este los tapó a ambos con las frazadas, la castaña se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio, T.K. pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a él.

Así, ambos recostados en la cama, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, se fueron quedando dormidos, pero Kari fue la primera que se quedó dormido, ya que su novio seguía contemplándola y parecía que lo iba a seguir haciendo por un largo rato.

-"No dudes nunca que jamás dejaré de amarte, y yo jamás dudaré un solo instante sobre ti, pero si llega el día en que ya no me ames y te fijes en alguien más, yo no dudaré un solo instante en dejarte ser feliz, ya que si de verdad te amo, tengo que dejarte ir".

Y así, con ese último pensamiento, cerró los ojos y descansó junto a la persona más importante de su vida, seguro de que día a día la haría feliz, y si era necesario, la dejaría ir.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic y prometo seguir el otro.**


End file.
